Questões Existenciais
by Reece River
Summary: Talvez Mello pudesse lembrar que o maldito céu era azul. -Humor?- Mello/Matt/Near. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA MELLO EVANS. Drabble Slash.


**Título**: Questões existenciais.

**Autor: Reece River**©

**Pseudo-BetaReader: **Noah Noose

**Ship:** Mello/Near/Matt – Isso mesmo gatinhas, _Ménage a tróis_!

**Gênero:** Gen/Humor(?) _Fic Slash._

**Classificação:** T (?)

**Disclaimer:** Tsugume Ohba tem a fama, as mulheres, o dinheiro. Eu tenho o anonimato, mas uma vida feliz. (WTF?)

Nota: **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MELLO EVANS!

* * *

**

Mihael Keehl, com toda a certeza, era um cara que pensava bastante. Afinal ele tinha raciocínio lógico pra quê? Pois bem. Mas ele nunca, nunquinha em toda a sua vida pensou em coisas como. Por que o céu é azul? Será os gases ou aquilo tudo era uma mentira lavada? Ele poderia, com um pouco mais de vontade, deixar aqueles chocolates e prestar mais atenção nisso. Ele até que filosofava, não que fizesse isso na frente de alguém, mas naquele momento, naquele _exato_ momento nem 0,01% de seu cérebro estava funcionando. Por quê? Muito simples meu caro. Ele estava ocupado demais servindo de escravo para o certo branquelo que ele detestava. Isso mesmo. Aquele branquelo irritante. Nate River. Mello não conseguia nem raciocinar o porquê da merda daquela língua ser tão habilidosa e onde é que Near tinha aprendido a chupá-lo tão bem.

Near não pensava em nada. Por que ele pensaria no motivo do maldito céu ser azul durante o dia? Aquilo não mudaria sua rotina metódica. Então... Pra quê filosofar? E naquele momento não seria muito interessante pensar naquilo. Na realidade ele estava _ocupado demais_ analisando a cara lisa e de deleite que o loiro fazia a cada chupada que ele dava e com muito gosto, diga-se de passagem! O pequeno e _inocente_ Near estava _ocupado demais_ dominando aquele outro depravado todo aberto em sua pequena caminha, ele queria que ele ficasse ali por um bom tempo. Assim Nate veria o seu recorde de quanto tempo fazia o loiro esquecer a sua barra de chocolates. Near provaria que conseguiria bagunçar o juízo de Mello de todas as formas possíveis – até mesmo com a língua. Bom, ele estava realmente conseguindo.

Mail Jeevas nunca se perguntou o motivo da bosta do céu ser azul. Até por que ele via mesmo aquele negócio cinza de tanta fumaça que saia de sua boca após um longo e prazeroso trago. Ele não costumava filosofar e acho que até tinha medo de pessoas que fazem isso, ele sempre estava ocupado demais passando de _lives_ no seu game. Aquilo sim era legal. E ele não pensava em mais nada além de como derrotar o tal monstro para passar de fase e naquele exato momento é que ele não iria pensar em por que veio ao mundo, em agradecer por ter uma bela vida para viver, por ter saúde e essas coisas todas. Ele estava ocupado demais. Na realidade eram seus olhos é que estavam ocupados _demais_ vivenciando aquela cena que ele não esqueceria jamais. Na realidade absoluta, ele queria era estar no meio daqueles dois. Ele até que estava filosofando. Pensando em qual ângulo a língua gulosa de Near passeava melhor no membro ereto de seu amigo.

Mello não estava raciocinando. E talvez nem quisesse mais. Near podia ficar como sucessor de L quando chegasse a hora deles saírem daquele orfanato, mas se ele tivesse um pingo de bom senso ele se lembraria de empurrar Near para longe dele, comeria seu chocolate e lembraria que seu amigo agora ajudava o albino na árdua tarefa de levá-lo a loucura.

E talvez assim ele até se lembrasse que o céu era azul.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/Reece:**

Cara, eu fiz um pseudo-lemon *-* Porra, eu fiz. Nossa. Esse negócio é legal. He.

_**Mello, presente de aniversário!**_ Consegui fazer o seu slash. Eu te amo.

Gente... Eu quero review. Eu juro que quero. Nessa eu quero.

**Nota da** **Pseudo-BetaReader:**

Cara, eu me mijei de rir. Puta que pariu! Ah! Não me crucifiquem caso aja erros.

Reece, primo, tá Mara!

E FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MELLO! Depois te dou o meu presente, quando tiver só nós duas. –qq

E gente. Review, né?

(_Edit in 30/10/2010_)


End file.
